Celebrity Crush
by Some Hot Chick
Summary: "I know she will probably never look at me like that, but i can dream" I said to Angela. "You never know Bella, you never know" Angela said before she disappears from my room. Celebrity Alice Brandon/Normal girl Bella. AH/AU. Rated M now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my ideas. **

**A/N: Okay so i got this idea from well a dream where i met Ashley and then we became Girlfriends, it was awesome until it ended, then I was like 'maybe I should write a story with that plot' So here it is, first of all this is a Girl/Girl pairing so if you don't like it stop reading, second this is a Alice and Bella story you know Actress/Normal girl pairing, so I hope you can give this a chance, now I will be updating from two or three days, considering how many follows this story gets. Anyway I hope you like this and don't mind my bad grammar and spelling because I'm from Brazil, but I live now in Canada so yeah, but I try my best. Also searching for a Beta if anyone is interested PM me.**

**XXXXX**

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, sorry what?" I said looking away from my iPhone where I was looking at Alice Brandon Twitter.

"You got it hard girl" Angela rolls her eyes at me.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to get Alice to follow me, I mean it can happen just like Ariana Grande and Jai brooks, that guys is lucky" I whine and lower myself more in my bed where we were playing Call of duty, well Angela was, because I was stalking Alice just like always.

"Yeah, yeah he is a lucky bastard, but they won't last, now come on play with me" She pout and with effort I let go of my phone.

"But Angie I don't feel like playing" She looks at me with wide eyes. Yeah I love video games, so her listening to me saying that I don't want to play is like a serious thing.

"Wow, Bella Swan not wanting to play, the apocalypses is approaching" She laughs. I roll my eyes and punched her arm.

"Sorry is just that I'm depressed, well let's forget about silly themes, now where is Edward or jasper?" Yeah Edward is my flat Roommate here in New York and his boyfriend is usually with him, so not hearing about him or seeing him is a weird thing.

"I think they went to see a movie or something" Angela shrugs.

"I wish I was like those two" I whined and place my face on my pillow.

"You mean with a dick and all hairy?" I heard Angela said making me laugh. I pull my face away from my pillow and look at her.

"No, I mean being in love with someone" I said with a blush on my cheeks.

"Bella when was the last time that you had sex?" I blush even harder.

"Eh- I-I-Haven't Had s-sex" I stutter. See how pathetic I am? 22 years old and still virgin.

"What?!" I jump from Angela's tone voice.

"Sorry is just that when I saw Alice I started to have these doubts about my sexuality" Yeah I remember the first time I saw Alice Brandon on a movie. I practically threw my pop corns to the guy in front of me and after that she became my Crush, well mayor crush.

"Bella, why you never told me about this?"

"I don't know" I said looking away from her gaze.

"You know what, I'm taking you out" I was going to complain, but she gave me her killer glare. I gulp and nod.

-10 p.m Brass Monkey club-

"Bella, stop looking at your phone!" Angela said in my ear. We are right now sitting drinking vodka, but I got bored and opened twitter trying to get Alice to follow me.

"Okay, jeez, what do you want to do?" I asked. She smirk and pulled me to the dance floor. I instantly panic.

"Angela I don't know how to dance" Her smirk only grew larger. She place my hands on her hips and pull me closer to her, then she start moving at the rhythm of the music.

"Just follow my moves" She shouts and I nod. I begin to sway with her and after ten minutes I was happy and a lot of people where in a circle dancing with us. I felt someone's back on me and it send a shiver down my spine and not a pleasant one, I shrug it off and continue to dance.

"I'm going for a drink" I whisper to Angela's ear. She nod and let go of my hips.

I walked where the bartender was and ordered a Bloody Mary. I start searching for my phone, but I couldn't find it. I start to panic and start searching everywhere, but still nothing. I walked towards Angela where she was grinding with a guy. I step closer and shout in her ear.

"Angela I can't find my phone have you seen it?" She shook her head without looking away from this guy eyes. "Well I'm going to sit down" She nod and with a sigh I walk to the nearest chair and sat down.

Urg why did this happened to me? Now I don't have a phone and I won't be able to stalk I mean check on Alice.

"This sucks" I said.

"What sucks?" A deep voice says and I jump. I look up and see a man between my age with short black hair and a huge grin on his face. He was tall and bulky; his biceps almost the size of a trunk. For some reason he look familiar.

"Oh nothing I lost my phone" I said. He laughs and sits right next to me.

"Well that sucks, I drop mine in the toilet" I laugh and he smiles at me.

"You look familiar" I said before I can stop myself.

"Well have you seen the NFL?" I nod.

"Well I play for Greenbay"

"No shit"

"Yes, shit" He smiles.

"Well I have never seen a football match" I said and drink a sip from my Bloody Mary.

"Really?"

"Well I used to before I moved here"

"Where are you from?" He asks, I don't know if I should tell him, but he seems like a nice guy.

"Forks, Washington" I smiled at the frown of his face.

"I've never heard of that place"

"Yeah is a small town, nothing really happens there" I drink again. "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Emmett McCarthy at your service" He bows and I laugh.

"Well my name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" I bow too and he just laughs.

"Dude you're awesome I wish my girlfriend was like you" He pouts. Oh he has a girlfriend? Phew.

"Really is she here?" I ask.

"No she is in a photo shooting" He pouts.

"She's a model?" I asked in disbelief. Did I really just met a football player who's girlfriend is also famous?

"Yeah, her name is Rosalie Hale, I don't know if you have heard of her" My jaw just drops more. Of course I know her. She was Edward crush before he became gay.

"Yeah I do, wow I really can't believe I'm talking with an NFL player, but can I ask you a question?

"Sure" He grins showing me his dimples.

"Why did you sat with me?" I ask, I mean he could sit with a cooler person or I don't know.

"Well you seem sad and alone, so I came here" I roll my eyes, but smile.

"Thank you gentlem-" I didn't finish my sentence because I hear girls squealing from my right. I turn around and see at least five girls looking at Emmett with big smiles and with lust eyes.

"Oh my god, Emmett please sign my boob!"

"Emmett!"

"Oh my god is really you!"

"I'm going to faint"

I laugh from the look on Emmett face, with his big wide eyes. He signs their papers or breast and then they leave only because the body guard of Emmett came.

"I thought they will never go away!" He says and I laugh.

"Does this always happen?" I ask

"Yes and this wasn't the worst" I saw him shudder and I laugh even harder. He pouts and sticks he's tongue out.

"Very mature" I said.

We spent the rest of the night talking, joking and even playing cards –He brought cards with him- and at the end he even gave me his phone number in a piece of paper since I lost my phone, saying that we should hang out and that he would bring his sister because I was just cool. It was now three a.m when I went to search for Agenla and saw her making out with the dude that she was grinding hours ago.

"Angela I'm going home do you want to come with me?" I asked her. She shook her head and continue to kiss with the guy. I rolled my eyes at her before exiting the club and entering my old Mustang.

-Saturday morning-

I groan, before sitting stirring my limbs. Flashes of what happened last night appear in my brain. I then groan because I remember that I lost my phone. Great now I can only stalk Alice in my computer.

I take a long shower and change into my favorite Oversize t-shirt that reaches my thighs and my boxers of Superman.

I then I see a piece of Paper on the counter of the Kitchen. I frown and pick it up.

_Emmett the awesome – 718-762-345_

I roll my eyes, yep Emmett was pretty cool. Maybe I should call him later so we could hang out at his house or mine to meet his sister and girlfriend. I sigh and start cooking bacon and eggs.

After eating breakfast I sit on my gaming chair and play Call of Duty for two hours. I got tired and turn off my Xbox and then open my laptop. I log in on twitter and search for Alice Brandon recently tweets.

_My brother woke me up with water, now is time for some Revenge and after that I'm going to the gym #Feeling happy._

I grin at that, she's so cute, but then I moan at the visual image of Alice sweating. I shook my head and decide to call Angela. I walk to take my old phone, but still works. At the third ring she picks up.

"Hello?" Her voice sounds deeper, so I guess she just woke up.

"Hey, did you hook up with the guy from yesterday?" I asked.

"No, at the end he started crying because his girlfriend dumped him and blah blah. So I came to my apartment. I was going to call you, but then I remembered that you lost your phone" She said laughing a little at the end.

"Very funny, now I was calling to see if you want to come to my apartment I think Edward is here and I was planning on calling Emmett"

"Sure and who's Emmet?" She asks.

"Emmett McCarty he-"

"Oh my god, you met Emmett McCarty and you didn't told me, how dare you!" I laugh and smile.

"Sorry, yeah I met him and he gave me his phone number and said that we should hang out today so what do you say?"

"Yeah im there in thirty minutes" She said and I hear a shower from the other line. Uhm I guess she's already getting ready.

"Okay bye, love you"

"Ditto" She hangs up and I search for Emmetts phone and dialed it.

"Emmett the awesome at your service" I laugh and smile.

"Hey Emmett is me Bella"

"Bells, is great that you call, so what's up?" Bells? He talks like if he knows me for years, but I guess he's just like that.

"I was going to ask you if you're coming, you know hang out, play video games, drink beer?"

"Sure, do you mind if my girlfriend tags along?" He asks and I hear voices in the background.

"Sure and what about your sister?" I ask maybe she's another famous actress.

"Yeah that little monster is coming too" He says and I grin. "That's what he said" I said and He laughs so hard that I swear he stops breathing for ten seconds. "Oh Bella, you just made my day, now come on give me your address" I nod and give it to him, we said our good byes and saying that we will see each other in two hours.

I spent the next thirty and a half minutes watching T.v and thinking of Alice when I hear someone knocking on my door. I stand up from the couch and open the door where a blushing Angela was standing.

"Hey Bella" she walks past me and collapses on the couch.

"What happened?" I ask and sit right next to her.

"I ran" My jaw drops. She practically lives at the other end of the city.

"Angela why didn't you just call me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I forgot" I shake my head and then a seminude Edwards walks.

"Edward put on some pants, I don't want to see your thing!" I shout and cover my eyes, even if he's wearing boxers.

"Well sorry, I just came here to gain Energy" He wiggles his eyebrows and I groan.

"Edward no, someone is coming in less than an hour so please, stop fucking" He rolls his eyes, but nods.

"Fine and we don't fuck, we make love Bella a whole different thing"

"Sure, now go and say what I told you to jasper" I said and start pushing him to his room.

"Yes ma'am" He laughs and closes his door.

"Those never learn" I said before going to my room and changing to more descent clothes. A V-neck shirt and skinny jeans with my favorite pair of converse.

"Bella someone is knocking the door" Angela shouts, I roll my eyes. She can be really lazy sometimes.

I open the door and see a grinning Emmett and right next to him was a girl three inches taller than me, with curly blond hair and a figure that most girls would kill for, yeah definitely Rosalie Hale.

"Hey come in!" I said, Emmett laughs and hugs me. Rosalie smiles at me and pecks my cheek.

"Wow Bells, you got a nice view of the city and a huge apartment" I blush and smile.

"Yeah I share it with a friend, anyway I want you to meet my best friend Angela Weber" I say gesturing to Angela who's looking at Emmett and Rosalie with her mouth open.

"Uh- Ple-pleasure to meet y-you" We laugh at her and she blushes.

"Same here, now let's start the party!" Emmett laughs and walks to the kitchen, probably searching for a can opener.

"Hey Rosalie, where's Emmett sister?" I ask and I sit down on the couch that is in front of the T.v.

"She's parking her car, she will be here at any minute" She smiles, wow she's really pretty. Emmett then walks and sits with Rosalie.

"What did I miss?" He says.

"Nothing really, now what should we do first?" I ask.

"Why don't we play black jack?" Angela says and we all nod, but before we can start there's a knock on the door.

"I'll take it!" Emmetts says and runs to the door.

"I'm sorry, there was a lot of paparazzis outside and couldn't park my car easily" I hear a beautiful voice said from the other side of the door. It sounds magical, so soothing and mesmerizing that it sends a shiver down my spine.

"Come in sister"Emmett steps aside and then the most Beautiful girl on the world appears and then it hits me. She's Alice Brandon. I start to breathe faster. She's in my apartment, the girl of my dreams is here and looking at my eyes. Suddenly everything stops, just like in those cheesy romantic movies where the guys see's his Soul mate and everything disappears. Well that's what's happening right now that I'm looking at the most beautiful pair of Blue eyes. My heart starts beating faster and I can only drown more in those beautiful eyes, but soon the moment is gone when Emmett speaks.

"Bella I want you to meet my sister Alice, Alice this is Bella and Angela" She smiles and I find that she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on my life, just like her.

"Nice to meet you Bella" She walks toward me and hugs me. My knees start to feel weak, but I hug her back inhaling her beautiful scent of Strawberry and Vanilla. She pulls away and I smile at her.

"The pleasure is mine" I take her hand feeling an electric current and tingles in my hand and I kiss her knuckles. I paralyzed in that moment. Oh no did I just kiss her knuckles? Fuck my life. For my luck she giggles and smiles at me. I let go of her hand and she hugs Angela too, but more quickly.

"Well let's start the party" Emmett says before we all sit down. The only thing that is in my mind right now is that Alice Brandon is in my apartment and I don't know how things will come out at the end of the night.

**XXXXXXX**

**Finite! So do you guys like it, do you want me to continiou or not? And please don't be mean this is my first story, so give a chance and I won't disappoint you. Anyway if you like it Review it and see you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow i can't believe the amount of response that this story got. THANK YOU! And well I will not disappoint you, well I will try not, but keep in mind that even of this is a Roman/humor story it will have some Angst. Anyway enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave your opinions or questions. And thanks to my lovely Beta Whit1270 you're awesome!**

**Elfspirit: No, I'm not, but my favorite team is Greenbay, all the way (:**

**XXXXXXX**

**Bella's POV**

Breathe Bella. It's okay, there is nothing wrong. It's just that your favorite actress and dream girl is sitting on your couch, laughing and smiling, see no big deal. Okay who am I kidding? This is a big deal. I need to talk to Angela.

"Uhm I'm going to the bathroom. Angela, come with me?" I ask.

"Why would I go to the bathroom with you?" She asks. I glare at her.

"Because, Uh I need to show you the new soaps." Oh god, really smooth Bella. I look towards Alice just to see her looking at me. I blush and look away.

"Bella wh-" I quickly take her hand and drag her to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind us.

"What the hell?"

"Angela, can't you see what is happening outside this door!?" I practically shout at her, not the best option since they're guests on the other side of the door, specifically a certain pixie.

"Yeah, they're some famous people talking with us, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Angela, Alice Cullen is outside, that's the big deal!" I was pacing while running my hands through my hair.

"Oh that, well you could make a move, you know?" I quickly snap my head back at her with a glare.

"Angela, are you crazy? She's straight as a ruler, plus she's been dating this stupid guy named Chris for a month now." I pout at the end, why was life so mean to me? First it lets me meet Alice Cullen, but quickly dashes my hopes by making her straight and currently in a relationship.

"You never know, I mean you were straight before you saw her. What if seeing you made her doubt her sexuality?" I snorted at that. Please I was not beautiful enough to turn any girl lesbian especially not Alice Cullen.

"No, we know that's impossible, now how should I act around her?"

"Look, just act normal, maybe after a while she will start having feelings for you." It will most likely be impossible, but I nod anyway.

"Alright now let's get out of here, before they start getting the wrong idea." I said. Angela winked at me before unlocking the door and opening it. I chuckled and slap her butt, making her squeal and glare at me.

"Sorry guys, what did we miss?" Angela said. Emmett was playing Call of duty with Rosalie, while Alice was looking at her phone. They turned to look at us and smiled.

"Well, I'm beating my girlfriend's ass here." Emmett said. "Ew, now I got a visual image of that." I said. Emmett laughs, but Rosalie glares playfully at me.

"See Rosie? I told you she was awesome, just like me." Emmett said with a wiggle of his eyebrows making me roll my eyes. I turn to look at Alice and my heart starts to beat faster, she was just so beautiful that words could not describe how gorgeous she was, with her short black hair falling down her face, her cute little nose that every time I see it, I want to kiss it. Her lips, oh her full lips are so beautiful that they make me wet just by looking at them and they also look so soft and kissable that everytime i see them i want to kiss her and lets not forget about her beautiful electric blue eyes that are so unique, just like her.

"Alice wo-would y-you like to go outside and t-talk?" Oh god no. Now she'll think I can't speak properly. She giggled and I stopped a second to listen to the music coming out of her beautiful mouth. I still couldn't believe that this Angel was here with me –Well with Angela, Emmett and Rose too- and smiling at me.

"Sure." I smiled and walked towards the balcony before opening the door and letting Alice walk first.

"Well aren't you a gentlewoman?" She smiles and I blush.

"Only with beautiful girls." I froze, oh no, no no no. Did I just say that out loud? By the smirk on Alice's face I think I did.

"Well thank you." She laughs and leans against the balcony. I mimic her actions, our arms almost touching sending little tingles trough my whole arm, just like in those romantic novels that say that you only feel them with your true love, but I shrug that thought away.

"It's really beautiful here."

"Yeah, I come here when I need inspiration to write." She turns her face to look at me.

"You write?"

"Yes, I write books for kids, nothing special, but I love my work." I shrug and turn to look at the beautiful city in front of me.

"Well it's really great that you do what you love the most." It was now my turn to look at the goddess right next to me with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you know that you wanted to be an actress, I mean we all have that phase in our childhood."

"Well it was in a really weird way. I was fifteen and I wanted to be a lawyer when I grew up, but all that changed when one day I was playing football with Emmett and he threw his ball to the house of our neighbor and well let's just say that our neighbor was an asshole." I chuckled at the words she used, but continued to listen.

"Emmett didn't want to ask for his ball, because he was such a chicken back then, well he still is, but anyway, I knocked at his door and started crying, it came almost so natural that I actually believed for a second that I was crying for real." She chuckled at the memory and I smiled at how that cute little dimple appeared at the end of her mouth, daring me to kiss it, but I restrained myself.

"He asked what happened to me and I said that I fell and meanwhile Emmett went to get his ball, but he was taking too damn long, so when the neighbor thought I was okay and was already standing up I cried even harder making the man run towards me, again. Emmett then got out of the house and all of a sudden I wasn't crying anymore, I was up and running with Emmett to our house." I was just standing there with my mouth open, seriously who could cry like that one second and then at the next stop crying and let's not forget that she was only fifteen at that time!

"Wow, so after that you started learning how to act?"

"Yeah, it was really fun and when I graduated I started doing commercials and then my opportunity to became a famous Hollywood actress came when I acted in 'Crazy for you'." I smiled at her and she returned it.

"You are a really good actress." She smiled at me and out of nowhere she hugged me making a pleasant shiver ran down my spine. I didn't move for a second, then my hands went to her small waist squeezing slightly and I buried my nose in her hair while inhaling her sweet scent. After a few seconds she pulled away and the warm feeling I had was fading making me frown.

"Thank you, it means a lot." I was going to answer, but then Emmett appears.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I really want to play against you." I raised an eyebrow at him, but grin.

"Emmett your ego will most likely go down after this." He just laughs and ran inside again.

"Shall we?" I said extending my hand, just for an excuse to touch her.

"We shall." She took my hand sending pleasant tingles and warmth through my hand. I smiled and slowly, very slowly intertwined our fingers. We walked inside and saw Emmett bouncing on the couch while Angela was talking with Rosalie.

"Okay, pick your controller loser!" Emmett said sticking his tongue out. I rolled my eyes, but picked up the black controller with my free hand, since the other one was still holding Alice hand, who was rubbing tiny circles around my thumb, sending butterflies to my stomach.

I sat down on the floor with my legs stretched out and Alice did the same. "Do you mind if I sit behind of you?" She asked. I quickly shook my head and she stands up pulling away her hand. I frown at my now empty hand, but my attention was quickly taken away when I felt a pair of legs right next to mine and Alice's chest behind my back, her tiny and elegant fingers resting at my waist and her head resting on my shoulder. I relax and lean more into her embrace making her giggle.

"Okay now if I win, when you score a touchdown you have to shake your butt." I said with a smirk.

"Okay, but if I win you will uhm- you will-"

"Go shopping!" I turned my head around and glare at Edward.

"Yeah shopping!" Emmett said imitating Edward like he was his leader, you know like those girls in high school who follow their leader and copy everything they said? Yeah like that.

"Edward no, what have I ever done to you?" I whined and I felt Alice giggle behind me. I quickly turn my head to glare at her, but she only giggled more and kissed my cheek, making me blush and I felt my face tingle just where her soft lips touched my cheek.

"You know why." He said before sitting on the couch, Jasper walked out of the room in some jeans and a black t-shirt. He waved at us, but his eyes landed on Alice longer and I saw his eyes widening. I growl silently at him for looking at my Alice like that. Wow my Alice. Where did that come from?

"Good Afternoon, what are you guys doing?" He said with his southern accent.

"Bells here is about to lose." Emmett poked my ribs and I glare at him. I felt Alice standing up and leaving my back cold, I turn to look at her and saw her talking on the phone; I quickly turn around, but not without missing Jasper's eyes on her too.

"Let's finish this."

After two hours of playing Need for Speed I finally won and saved my little ass from going shopping, but now Emmett was going to embarrass himself in front of millions of people by shaking his ass like a slutty girl.

"You cheated! I know you did!"

"Sure Emmett, keep thinking that." He pouts and Rosalie kisses it away, making my stomach hurt, because I really want someone who can make me smile in the worst moments, someone like… Alice.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you guys, but I really need to go." Alice said and I frown. She was leaving? No! Why?

"Okay sis, see you later." Emmett hugged Alice and so did Rosalie.

"I'll see you later Bella. Oh and check your fridge." I frown at that, but smiled when she kissed my cheek and giving me a quick hug.

"Okay."

"I'll walk you out." Jasper said. I wanted to say something, but Alice nodded and waved at Angela and Edward.

I saw them walking to the door and then Alice laughs at something Jasper said and then kissed him on the cheek, Jasper blushed and kissed her knuckles. After he closed the door he walked towards Edward and kisses him on the cheek.

"Now it's time to get drunk!" Emmett shouts and I rolled my eyes.

After drinking a lot of beer and talking, Emmett, Rosalie and Angela left saying that we should do this again. Suddenly I remembered what Alice said about the fridge.

When I walked to the fridge I saw a Post-it with beautiful handwriting, I took it and read it.

_It was great meeting you Bella, we should have a coffee sometime (: Call me – 714-355-5588._

When I finished reading it I had a big grin on my face, maybe too big because I felt someone chuckle behind me. I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the wall.

"So, your dream came true."

"Yeah, so did yours." I said referring to Rosalie.

"Yeah, but now I like dicks." He winked at me and I fake gag.

"That's what I do when I'm eating my favorite dessert." I frown at his comment, but then I gasp, he was referring to Jasper's one eyed-snake.

"Eww Edward please I don't need to know about that!" I shout and run to my room, leaving a laughing Edward behind. I collapse on my bed and turn off my lamp.

I thought about the whole day. Me meeting Alice freaking Cullen and Rosalie, talking with Alice, hugging Alice, Alice hugging me, playing against Emmett, winning the bet and how Jasper kept looking at Alice the whole night.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. Sleep quickly consumed me making me dream of Alice while having an idiotic grin plastered on my face.

**XXXXX**

**Hope you guys like it, so what's happening with Jasper? Will Alice return Bella feeling or not? Will Emmett shake his butt or not? Keep reading to figure out! Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for your support, also I know some of you have questions about jasper, but be patient!**

**Vespera: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that the full name of Alice is: Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, so for example: Rosalie is Hale, Emmett is McCarthy, Jasper is withlock, Edward is Mason and Bella is Swan, none of them are related, just Emmett and Alice, but Emmett is adopted. So I thought it would be easier if I just use Alice Cullen instead of Alice Brandon.**

**Well continuing with the story, enjoy it, and please Review so I can see that you're liking my story so far. Thanks.**

**XXXXX**

**Bella's POV**

"Are you going to call her or what?" Edwards asks. We were playing Call of duty, but then I zoned out thinking if I should call Alice or not. I mean it's only been a day since I last saw her, but I feel incomplete without her.

"I don't know, what if she thinks I'm just another crazy fan?"

"You're a crazy about her" Edward chuckles and I glare at him.

"Look, I think you shouldn't talk to her, at all" Jasper says from the kitchen, he was making dinner and I thought he wasn't listening to our conversation, but I guess I was wrong.

"Why do you think that?" He meets my gaze and I swear I saw a tiny smirk on his lips.

"Well, if you start being friends with her, you won't have privacy at all"

"That doesn't matter jazzy, Bella here is trying to get together with her soul mate" Edward says and I roll my eyes at him, but smile at the thought of her being my other half.

"Whatever" Jasper says and went back to cook dinner.

I stared at the Post-it that has Alice number in it. Should I call her right now or later? What if she doesn't remember me? What if I slip up and tell her that I love her? Wow love her, I mean like her, yeah. Uhm I wonder if she wears girl boxers, damn that would be hot as hell. I also want to trace her hard rock abs with my fingers. I shivered at my thoughts and glare at my thighs where I could feel how wet I was.

Oh fuck it. I take my iPhone from my pocket and start typing a message.

-_Feel like eating pizza and hanging out at my place?- Bella._

I finished typing the message with shaking hands and then I put my iPhone back in my back pocket. I stared at my Coffee table wishing that my phone would Ring or vibrate.

Finally after ten long minutes I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly unlock it and read the message.

_-Sure be there in 30 (: - Alice_

I instantly feel butterflies in my stomach, because I never thought, not even in my craziest dreams about talking with Alice Cullen alone,the main reason of this was because, she was an actress and I was just, well me.

"Bella can you open the door please?" Edwards says from the kitchen. I frown, I didn't even notice him standing up nor did I heard someone knocking the door.

"Coming!" I said and I heard jasper saying 'That's what she said'.

I opened the door and I'm met by a pair of brown eyes.

"Hey Bella, long time no see" Jacob hugs me and I'm too shocked to hug him back, He pulls away and smiles at me.

"U-Hi J-Jacob" I stutter. What was he doing here?

"Well will you let me in or what?" I nod and step aside, letting him enter with a big bag hanging on his right shoulder. He let his bag drop on my couch and then he walked to the kitchen. I shook my head, closed the door and head to the kitchen too.

"Hey guys" Jacob waved at Edward and Jasper, who were looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hey Jacob, how are you doing?" Jasper asks, but I can hear from his tone that he's not interested.

"Happy because I'm with my best friend"Jacob says and puts his arm around me. I don't know why Jacob was here, but I was sure of one thing. He was still in love with me and it made me feel guilty because Alice was coming here in less than thirty minutes. Oh my god, Alice was coming in thirty minutes. What am I going to do?

"Jake is not that I don't like you being here, but why are you here?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I graduated from College and I decided to live here in New York" He smiles at me and I find myself smiling back.

"I'm glad, but you could at least inform me" I glare at him playfully. He laughs and sits in the chair near the counter.

"Sorry Bells, but it was a last minute decision" I nod and then I grab Edward and Jasper by their arms and pulled them to the living room, leaving Jacob frowning.

"Edward why don't you and Jasper go out for a while, I'm kind of waiting for Alice" I said with a blush on my cheeks.

"Sure Bella, come on Jasper let's go"

"But what if she needs help?" Jaspers asks.

"I don't think I will need help, don't worry" I smiled at him, but he only pursed his lips before nodding. Edward smiled and kissed him on the lips. When he did this I saw jasper froze in place, something that he has never done when Edward kisses him, but I shrug it off.

"Okay, bye Bella and don't do bad things" I glare at Edward and nod.

"Bye Jacob!" They both shout, before closing the door behind them, leaving Jacob and I alone.

"So…What do you want to do?" Jacob says and sits on the couch. I did the same and sigh.

"I'm waiting for someone"

"Who?" He instantly shouts and I jump, I could see the jealousy in his eyes and it made me shiver because it made me remember someone who i'm trying to forget from my past.

"_You're are only mine Bella, MINE!" A deep voice says. he speaks with such anger that it makes me want to run from this place._

I shake my head and focus on Jacob.

"A friend" He was about to speak when I heard someone knocking the door. I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach and a shiver went down my spine just from the thought of Alice being behind that door. I stand up and open the door, where a smiling Alice was standing. She was wearing a black sweater that in the front of it says 'Keep calm and kiss me'. She was also wearing black skinny jeans and red heels making her look extremely hot.

"Hey" I said.

"Hello Bella" She came closer and peck me softly on my cheek, but I smiled in that same moment and her lips slightly touched the corner of my mouth making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy and feeling my lips tingle from the contact. If she felt the tingles, she made no indication of feeling them too.

"Hey Alice, please come in" I step aside and she walks past me making her sweet scent invade my nostrils. I shake my head and closed the door.

"Oh and who's your friend?" I was about to say something, but Jake interrupted me.

"I'm Jacob, Bella's boyfriend"

Well shit.

**XXXXXXXX**

**I know short chapter. I couldn't send this to my Beta, so it may have some Grammar and spelling mistakes, so I'm sorry and don't worry I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**__****IMPORTANT UPDATE: I'm sorry if you guys thought that this was an update, but anyway the reason why i'm posting this is because my computer doesn't work anymore. The good thing is that i already sent it to my friend so he can repair it. he said that it won't be ready in 3 or 2 months, so i will not post in that time, i'm really sorry, but don't forget that i won't abandon this story. That's why i post this A/N that i wrote and upload on my phone just to let you guys know that i won't quit this story, until next time.**

**-Charlotte.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Guess what guys? My girlfriend is finally here and the good news about that is that she came with her laptop, so I'm writing this on her laptop, while she's out working. Anyway, I'm sorry for making you guys wait for this update, but hey I'm here, that's all that matters now right? Thanks for my Lovely Beta ****Whit1270****, you're awesome. **(whit1270: Yes, yes I am)

**Oh another thing that I wanted to asked you guys is that – this is awkward- Uhm I want to ask my girlfriend if she wants to be my heart keeper –wife-, because we've been in a five year relationship and well I think we're both ready, anyway does any of you guys have any idea how can i propose marriage to her?**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXX**

* * *

"_The spaces between your fingers were created so that another's could fill them in"_

_-Unknown_

_Italics_ = Bella's thoughts

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Wait what the hell did Jacob just say?_ Talk about a hell of a time to be struck speechless.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, I'm Alice Cullen." She shook hands with Jacob and smiled.

"Wait, what?!" _Thank god! I can still talk._

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked with concern. God why do you have to be so perfect and also impossible for me to reach?

"I'm sorry, but Jacob is **not** my boyfriend." I turned to look at Jacob and saw him smirking at me. I wanted so badly to kick him in the balls, but that wouldn't be appropriate, well at least not right now. _He's fair game later_.

"Wait, I'm confused is he your boyfriend or not?" She tilted her head to the side. She looked so cute like that I almost said 'Awww' out loud.

"No, he's not." I glared at Jacob who only shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and walked into the kitchen. _Seriously?!_ I wanted to make a good second impression and he completely ruins it.

"Well, he seems to like you." She said before sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. Something about how she said it seemed off, but I just shrugged that thought away. I sat down next to her and my body started buzzing and getting all tingly, just by being near her. _I feel like a vibrating cellphone._

"Uhm… so how was your day?" I asked and from the corner of my eye I saw Jacob opening my fridge and pulling out my vanilla Ice cream.

"Well, I went for an interview in central park then to sign autographs on Broadway and then you texted me so here I am!" She smiled and that single gesture sent eagles straight to my stomach. Yes I said eagles. These were no puny butterflies.

I just stared at her for what felt like years but was probably only a couple minutes or so. I was just mesmerized by her beauty. _How could I not be?_ Her electric blue eyes stared at my brown ones. Everything about her was so perfect that I felt like an idiot for believing just for a second that I could have a chance with her.

"So Bella, tell me more about yourself." She smiled and I found myself smiling back.

"Well, I'm from Forks, Washington."

"Really? A girl from a small town living in the big city, huh?" My eyes went wide, she knew Forks!

"Wait how do you know about Forks?"

"Well, when I was doing the promotional tour for my new movie, I went to different cities. When I was driving from L.A to Seattle my car got stuck in the mud, but luckily enough this skinny blonde guy helped me and took my car to his house. When we entered the town it said Forks, I thought it was the name of a restaurant, but then the boy laughed and said that that was the name of the town." Alice rolled her eyes at the end and I giggled.

"Really?" I said still giggling a little which made Alice glare at me playfully.

"Shut up." She pouted and I found myself staring at her beautifully full lips. I blinked rapidly and cleared my throat.

"So, where are you from?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow and giggled, we were sitting so close that I could smell her sweet breath, and it smelled like mint and strawberries.

"Well, I'm from Biloxi, Mississippi, but when I was nine years old my parents moved here and I've been here ever since." She smiled and started playing with her fingers. I found myself looking at those small, but elegant hands. I wanted nothing more than to take her hands in mine just to feel that tingling feeling and to feel how perfect they fit with mine. I know that because the last time I intertwined our fingers I felt it and saw how our hands fit perfectly together, like she was created to be mine and I was created to be hers.

"Wow so you're a New Yorker at heart?"

"You could say that." She smile and giggled.

"Okay, so what's your favorite color?" I said wanting to know more about her and trying to ignore Jacob, who was eating my ice cream, the bastard.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" She asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"I mea-n if y-you d-don't w-want to tha-" She stopped my rambling by placing a finger on my lips. The simple contact of her finger made me feel tingles all over my face which made me blush. I was so temped to kiss the tip of her finger, but I thought better of it unfortunately.

"It's okay Bella, I was just asking." She smiled and removed her finger from my lips. I frowned at the loss of contact, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Well, my favorite color is yellow, but I also like green a lot, what about yours?"

"Well, my favorite color is purple, but I will not wear something purple. I just like the color." I shudder at the thought of wearing it.

"Bella, you would look good in any color." I blushed at her words. _Did Alice Cullen just flirted with me? Nah I don't think so_.

"Uhm thanks, I guess." She was about to speak, but the front door was opened abruptly by Jasper.

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting something, but Edward got a call from his boss." Jasper said. He took off his jacket and placed it on the coffee table.

"Don't worry about it, Jasper." I said, but I was telling him to leave with my eyes. I had enough to deal with since Jacob was here.

"Great so, what are we talking about?" _We? Who's we?_

"We're playing twenty questions!" Alice said and then placed her right hand in her lap. It was so close to mine that if I just flexed my fingers our hands would be touching.

"Cool, hey Bella why don't you bring us something to drink?" Jasper said as if I was the one who didn't live in this apartment. I glared at him, but stood up because I was the host after all and didn't want to make Alice think badly of me.

"Sure." I said through gritted teeth, before standing up and walking to the kitchen. I turned around and saw Jasper sitting in front of Alice. _Thank god he didn't take my seat._

"Hey girlfriend." I heard a voice from behind and it made me jump.

"Jacob." I said and took a step closer, so I was inches away from his face.

"Bella." He sighed dreamily and closed his eyes; I think he was expecting to be kissed. Instead I kicked him hard in the nuts and then slapped him.

"Ouch my mini Jakes!" Jake moans and places both of his hands on his 'mini Jakes'.

"That was for calling me your girlfriend in front of someone who I'm trying to make a good impression on." Then my eyes widen, because I didn't know if I was ready to tell Jacob that I was lesbian. _Well more like Alicebian._ I knew if I told him, he would give up on me, but I also didn't want to lose him as a friend. So I only bit my lip.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." I said before taking two glasses of water in my hands and walking to where Alice was sitting.

"Here's your Glass of water Jasper." I said. He looked at me like he wanted me gone. _Seriously what is wrong with him lately?_

"And here's yours Alice" She smiled and took the glass of water from my hand. Her fingers touched mine briefly making me almost drop the glass.

"I was telling Jasper, about the day that I broke my arm." She smiled and it surprised me when she took my hand in hers and started playing with my fingers. I looked down at our hands and smiled at how perfect they looked together. I started thinking that maybe she was my Twin flame* and that simple thought brought a huge smile to my face.

"Really, how did that happen?" I asked and moved my fingers with hers, liking the way her smooth hand felt against mine. She then intertwined our fingers and started making lazy circles around my thumb, the action made tingles travel through my whole body.

She then told me how Emmett broke her arm, because she entered his room one time when he was singing 'Barbie girl' while jumping on his bed. When he saw her he fell from his bed and in the process landed on my poor Alice. About an hour later, I forgot that Jasper was even with us, because he didn't talk at all. He was only looking at Alice with dark eyes and it made me shiver unpleasantly.

"Emmett is special." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he is but he can be serious…if he wants to." She said and smiled.

"Alic-" I was about to ask her something when her phone began to ring. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone from her purse.

"Yes?" She answered with a different tone, it was way more formal than the one she used when she was talking to us.

"Sure, don't worry about it. Okay bye." She sighed before placing her phone back in her purse.

"I'm sorry, that was my manager."

"Don't worry about it. Hey I was wondering if you woudl like to go see the sunset with me?" I asked and look down at our still intertwined hands.

"Sure, just lead the way." She said and I practically bounced in place I was so happy.

"Great, let's go then" She giggled and nodded. I saw Jasper standing up too from the corner of my eye.

"Jasper, where are you going?"

"With you ladies." He said.

"Sorry Jasper but its ladies night, maybe another time." I said, because tonight Alice was all mine.

"Like I care." He said too low for Alice to hear, but I did.

"Don't worry Jasper, maybe we can all hang out another time." Alice said and smiled at him.

"Yeah, a naked sleep over." He said and I felt a wave a jealousy travel through my whole body just thinking about anybody else seeing Alice naked or touching her.

"Jasper, I don't think that would be a great idea."

"Don't worry Bella, I'm gay. Remember?" The way he said it made it sound like he was trying to take advantage of that.

"Since your gay why do you care if we're naked or not?" He had no response to that, so we ignored him.

"Let's go Bella!" Alice whined and I giggled at how little patience she had.

"Okay."

"Bye Jasper" Alice said and kissed him quickly on the cheek. I felt another wave of jealousy, but ignored it.

"Bye Jacob!" I shouted and I only heard a grunt. I giggled and opened the door for Alice, she blushed and thanked me. I smiled and closed the door behind us.

We arrived at a park that was just five minutes outside the city. It was beautiful; it had little hills, green grass and flowers of all colors and a crystal clear lake that was right in front of us. It was a nice place to relax because not a lot of people know about it.

"Bella, this place is gorgeous." She said looking at the sunset.

"Yeah, I discovered this place a few years ago." She nodded and smiled at me, sending those eagles to my stomach again.

"You know Bella I think we are going to be great friends." Alice said and stroked the top of my hand.

"Me too" I said even if my heart, soul and body craved more than that.

**XXXXXX**

**Okay first, I'm nervous about this chapter, because I didn't like it, but I blame it on the writer's block.**

**Twin flame:**_Soul mate__is often used to refer to a person's true love, but this isn't quite correct. In fact, there are different__kinds of soulmates__, but only one true twin soul connection. This special relationship succeeds fully once in any of your reincarnations, though you may come together briefly in any number of shared past lives. _

_Twin Flame soul mates are the two people whose__souls are really one__. It's generally believed that both members can meet for just a second and know that they're made for each other; it won't take a lot of time before they can come together as a permanent couple._

**See you later guys, don't forget to leave your review of what you think of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, so I started this chapter a few days ago, but couldn't post it for some reason and yeah I know short chapter, but I'm sorry. Anyway I already have my laptop and I will be updating in less than a week. Also all my prayers and condolences to Ashley Greene who recently lost her dog (Marlo) when her condo caught fire. We love you Ashley and sorry if this chapter turned crappy, but with all that happened in the last days I just feel depressed, so yeah.**

**Thanks to my lovely Beta whit1270, who is not only my beta, but co-author (:**

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

_"I would rather have eyes that cannot see; ears that cannot hear; lips that cannot speak, than a heart that cannot love" _

_- Robert_ Tizon

_Italics =_ Bella's thoughts

* * *

**Bella's POV**

You know that feeling when everything in the world is perfect? That it can't possibly get any better? Well I'm having that feeling now as I'm lying in the grass with Alice by my side, watching the sunset.

"This is nice." I said.

"Yes, I haven't been this relaxed in a long time." Alice says. She turns her head around and smiles at me making my heart beat faster. I swear if it wasn't for my ribcage it probably would have burst out of my chest.

" I don't know all that much about being a celebrity or an actress but I'm guessing it probably isn't all that relaxing." Alice laughs a little and rolls her eyes "Relaxing isn't really in the job description."

"Then why do you love your job so much?" I blushed and stuttered a little. "I just mean that you don't have much of a private life to speak of and everyone seems to expect something from you, so why do you love it so much?"

"Well all those things are true," Alice says "but that's just the celebrity part. What I really love is acting, being someone else for a time and exploring different personalities, lifestyles and thoughts. All that fascinates me and I'm just really glad that I have the opportunity to do it." Alice smiles softly "It makes it all worth it."

Before I can stop myself I lean in and kiss her cheek. She turns around and smiles at me.

"You know, I had the same thoughts when I wanted to be an actress, but then I grew up and realized that I sucked at acting." I pout and Alice giggles.

"I can tell." She says and giggles again. I stick my tongue out at her and look up at the sky. Suddenly a childish idea struck me and I stand up to search for a tree.

Alice shifts her weight onto her elbows to follow me with her eyes. "What are you doing?" Alice says looking at me curiously.

I blushed when I felt her gaze on me feeling a little embarrassed. "It's just that I haven't climbed a tree since I was ten and for some reason I really want to." Alice laughs and shakes her head. I smiled before offering my hand to her. She takes it and the moment our hands touch that familiar tingling sensation travels through my arm, making me swoon a little.

"I don't really know how to climb a tree but I can go with you and help you find one though." I smile and nod. I look down at our intertwined hands before I slowly let go. The loss of contact almost made me whimper.

Soon after we found a tall tree perfect for my intentions. I sigh before rubbing my hands together and taking hold of the nearest branch. After ten minutes of intense climbing I finally reach a branch that looks thick enough for me to sit on.

"You made it!" Alice shouts and looks at me with such intensity that I lose my concentration and miss my hand hold. My hand grabs nothing but air which causes me to fall out of the tree. I groan as my shoulder hits the grass. Maybe climbing a tree wasn't the smartest thing I could have done.

"Ouch, ouch. That hurts." I groan as I attempt to stand up. I fail miserably but before I can hit the grass again I feel a pair of arms circling my waist.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asks worriedly. She turns me around and looks my body over for any signs of harm.

"Yeah I'm okay, I think I just landed pretty hard on my shoulder."

Alice pulls me closer to her body and I could feel my shirt sleeve being moved."Alice?" All I got for an answer was a sigh. My breathing hitched when I felt a pair of soft lips touch my shoulder. I then felt Alice placing her head against my neck.

"Alice..?" I tried again. What did just happened?

I felt Alice move away from me and smile softly "It's going to feel better now, because I kissed it." She stated with a childish smile covering her face.

"Thanks." I smiled and rolled my shoulder and for some reason the pain seemed to be subsiding a little.

"I think you should stay away from trees for a while." Alice stated with a playful grin on her face.

"Hey, I only fell because I got distracted." I didn't mention that she was the distraction.

"Sure Bella whatever you say." She said before winking at me and sitting down to watch the final seconds of the sunset. I smiled and shook my head at her.

I sat behind her so she was between my legs and cuddled into her back. I felt her lean against me and I sighed in relief. I didn't want her to think that I was some overzealous fan or something and I was glad that she didn't move away from my touch, that instead she seemed to welcome it. Which she further proved when she placed one hand on my knee and the other on the arms that were holding her.

"You know we don't know each other that well. Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" she said as she tilted her head a little so she could look at me in the eye. Our faces are so close to each other that I can feel her breath on my face. I could barely contain my moan at the sensation. Her breath smelled wonderful, like mint and strawberries. I mentally slapped myself and decided to look over her shoulder. If I keep looking into those beautiful blue eyes I might tell her that I'm in l- I mean that I like her.

"Well, like I told you before I'm from Forks, Washington. I lived there until I turned twenty. I wanted to go to college, but I decided against it because I discovered my passion for writing books. I moved here because I was told that New York is where most writers find success." I sighed and lowered my face so it was now resting on Alice's shoulder.

"Then what happened?" Alice asked. She seems so interested about getting to know me that I almost did a happy dance.

"I was a homeless." I whispered so softly that I thought Alice didn't hear. I started slightly when I felt her take my hand in hers and start rubbing little circles on my knuckles with her thumb. _Oh boy here come the eagles again. _I thought at the familiar sensation in my stomach. I took her actions as encouragement to keep telling her my story.

"For about a month I didn't have anywhere to live and yes I could have asked my dad to help me, but I didn't want to rely on anyone at the time. I wanted to prove to myself that I was worth it, because let just say that I didn't have a lot of friends when I was young." I cringed involuntarily at the memories of my so called 'friends' and what they said to me.

'_She's a freak.'_

'_You're just a waste of space, just like your stupid mother.'_

I shook my head and tried to keep the tears from falling. I sighed and looked again at where the sun had disappeared over the horizon.

"All that changed when I met Edward. I was working at a restaurant at the time and I had already given up my dream of becoming a writer, but then Edward came into my life and changed everything." I smiled and when I did that I swear I felt Alice nuzzling my neck.

"How did he help you?" Alice mumbled against my neck, making me shiver a little.

"Uhm, I was reading a story I wrote while waiting for customers to order and Edward happened to be next to me at the time so he heard me and then asked me if I wrote the story. I told him that I did and then we talked about books, business and stuff. Before he left he offered me a job as his assistant." I chuckled remembering that my first thought was that he wanted to get into my pants until one day I caught him and Jasper making out in his car.

"Then we moved in together to save money and well here I am."I said and looked at Alice who seemed to have a permanent smile on her face making me blush.

"Thanks for sharing your story with me Bella." She leans and kisses me on my cheek making me blush even more. I turned around and kissed her cheek too.

"No, problem." Then out of nowhere she stood up making me whimper at the loss of contact.

"Come on." She said extending her hand to me. I took it without a second thought and stood up beside her.

"Where are we going?" It doesn't really matter where we're going, I'd follow her to the end of the earth if she asks me, but I didn't want her to know that just yet.

"I want you to meet my family."

"Wait, what? Why? I mean you just met me." I asked.

"True, but like I told you before I think we're going to be good friends so I think we should meet the people that are Important to each other." I nod and followed after her like the little lovesick puppy I am. My worries and fears faded away when Alice took my hand in hers and our fingers intertwined.

"Don't worry I'll be with you the whole time."

_I guess it's time to meet the family _I thought resigned to my fate. I took a deep breath before smiling at her. I believed her.

**XXXXXXX**

**I know short chapter, but like I said I already have my laptop and I know this a slow scene, but I wanted to give some background to Bella past –not all of it- and how she became friends with Edward. I also wanted some fluffy Bellice so I tried my best here, because well I'm still a novice writer and I'm learning from my errors. See you guys later.**

**Next chapter: Bella meets Alice parents and drama ensues.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating but life sucks sometimes. I'm here now and don't worry I won't quit this story. Also you can PM a one-shot prompt that you will like me to do, I just feel like doing a couple of one-shots. **

**Thanks to my lovely Beta and Co-author, Whit1270 **

XXXXXXXX

* * *

_True love means that you care more about someone else's happiness than your own. No matter how much pain it may bring to you._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

_Italics = Bella's thoughts_

* * *

XXXXXX

Bella's POV

When I was little I was obsessed with rollercoasters. I wanted to know anything and everything about them. I'd love to listen to people tell stories about they had ridding them. I guess you could say I was living vicariously through them since I was too afraid to ride one myself. I didn't have enough courage to ride one until I got a little older. To make up for my inability to ride one I'd hound people until they would tell me what it felt like be on one.

Whether they enjoyed the ride or not they would always describe it as exhilarating. Sometimes that feeling would be too much for people to handle so they wouldn't ride one again. Others would get addicted to the feeling and ride them as often as possible. My greatest wish was to experience that thrill for myself one day. Some people try to rationalize their fear of rollercoasters by saying how dangerous they can be, that some people have lost their lives in accidents or become so traumatized that they're scarred for the rest of their lives. While it is true that accidents happen it's more likely that you'll get hit by a car crossing the street than die in a freak rollercoaster accident. They are built to both terrify and exhilarate those who are brave enough to ride them, but they are also built with safety in mind. It is also true that no safety measure is infallible, as I said accidents do happen but they do not happen every day and the ride is definitely worth the risk.

As I got older I finally gathered enough courage to ride one myself and I wasn't disappointed. That first ride is still one of my fondest memories. The exhilaration I felt on that ride had been unparalleled until recently. But the funny thing about rollercoasters is that after that first ride some of the thrill goes away. Each successive ride is less and less thrilling even to the point of boredom. Even after this point people still get on the ride hoping against hope that the next time that the thrill and excitement they experienced the will return. They know it won't but they try anyway.

Albert Einstein defines insanity as "doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results" and maybe he's right but by that definition humanity as a whole is insane. Einstein might be one of the greatest thinkers of all time but here I think he miss calculated. While it might be considered "insane" to do the same thing over and over again while expecting different result the fact of the matter is that sometimes the result does change. Love is one of the greatest examples of this. Throughout their lives people search for it, some find it and some don't. Some even find it more than once or even mess up the first time but get a second chance. Love is twists and turns, joy and pain, excitement and terror. It is the greatest rollercoaster life has to offer and I'm not sure if I'm brave enough to get on the ride just yet but something tells me that in this case I might not have a choice.

"Bella?" I hear Alice's beautiful voice calling my name and I blink rapidly before letting my eyes rest on hers.

"Uhm sorry, did you say something?" I said with a blush while trying not to focus too much on her thumb as it drew little circles on the back of my hand.

She giggled and shook her head. "Nope, but you seem to be in your own little world, care to share?" She smiled at me and I immediately found myself smiling back.

"Nothing important really just spaced out I guess." We had been walking for quite a while. _If I knew her parents lived this far away I would have insisted on going back for the car._ "Anyway how much longer until we reach your parents' house? I'm cold and my feet are killing me!" I whined and I heard her chuckle. I glared at her, but it quickly faded away when I saw her pout. I sighed quietly._ I can't resist the cuteness that is Alice._

"Come on Bella we're only five minutes away, besides isn't the company worth a little soreness?" She said as she stuck her bottom lip out and gave me a puppy dog look. _She should really patent that look she'd make a fortune. _My eyes landed on her protruding bottom lip. I quickly divert my gaze when I realize where I was staring. I cough a little and refocus on the conversation.

"Of course your worth it Alice, bu-"the rest of my statement faded away when her cellphone began to ring.

"Sorry I have to answer this." I nod and smile at her. She answered her phone with her left hand since the other one was still intertwined with mine. The gesture made my heart melt a little.

"Hey Chris!" And just like that my world came crashing down. Of course her boyfriend called her. _Why couldn't he wait just a few more hours so I could enjoy my time with Alice?_ I know the thought is unrealistic and childish I mean he is her boyfriend after all. They probably spend most of their free time together. _I was lucky to have her to myself for this long. _

The thought of Alice and Chris together sent a wave of jealousy through me. The green eyed monster inside of me was furious, to the point where even the Hulk would be envious.

"Of course honey, don't worry about it I'll take care of it." Alice answered and for the first I wished I wasn't so close to her so I didn't have to listen to their conversation.

"Really? Okay, okay no more questions but you need to tell me more when I get home." She giggled like a school girl and shook her head. "Okay bye, love you too." With those last words she hung up.

"Sorry 'bout that anyway we're here!" I felt my face slacken and my jaw practically hit the floor when I caught sight of her parent's home. Their home was enormous. It reminded me of the celebrity homes you see on TV. It even had a large ornate wooden front door with one of those lion head knockers.

"This is where your parents live?" I said shocked.

"Yep!" She giggled. "You should close your mouth before you catch something." With an elegant finger she closed my mouth. That simple touch sent little tingles through my skin making my face heat.

"Sorry, it's just that this place is huge!" I almost shouted making Alice chuckle.

"It's getting cold so we should head inside" She smiled. "unless of course you would rather stay out here and stare at the house some more?" She giggled when I mumbled about mouthy little pixies. She let go of my hand. I immediately missed the warmth of her touch, but quickly smiled when she turned around and winked at me. _Oh my god Alice –freaking- Cullen just winked at me!_

"Uhm, Alice are you sure your parents won't mind me being here?" I asked rather nervously. _Why am I so nervous? I mean she's only taking me home to meet her parents. There is nothing to be nervous about right? _I placed my hands into my jacket pockets to hide their slight trembling while trying to keep my breathing under control. _Alice Cullen's parent!_

"Of course not they'll love you, now come on!" She ran up the front steps and unlocked the big wooden door.

"Mom? Dad? You home?" Alice shouted. I almost giggled at her childish tone.

"Alice honey? What a pleasant surprise!" A woman's voice rang from what I assumed was the kitchen. A woman in her mid-thirties appeared in the doorway. She had a heart shaped face and curly brown hair, she was one of the most beautiful and elegant women I had ever seen. Her aura practically screamed MOM and I could easily see where Alice got her looks and friendly demeanor. "We haven't seen you in so long! I thought you forgotten all about us!" she said in a chiding tone while enveloping Alice in a loving hug.

"Hey mom, no I haven't forgotten about you guys." Alice groaned a little at the strength of her mother's embrace but hugged her back just as fiercely making me smile at their display. "You know how busy work can be." They released each other but Alice's mother kept her arm around Alice's shoulders.

"It's okay honey all that matters is your here now" Alice's mother turned towards me "oh and who might this be?" She asked.

"Oh sorry mom this is Bella" Alice stood next to me. "Bella this is my mom, Esme." Alice said and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said extending my hand. Instead of shaking it Esme used it to pull me into a hug. I tensed a little in surprise, but relaxed when I felt the warmth emitting from Esme. "Oh please dear call me Esme." Eventually she pulled away smiling and I smiled shyly in return.

"It's nice to have visitors, so why don't you make you self at home and I'll bring you something to drink, ok?" I didn't have time to answer before she turned around and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Wow, you have and awesome mom." I said and looked over at Alice who had already made her way to the couch in front of a 60" flat screen TV. I walked over to the couch and stood beside her. She smiled up at me and pulled me onto the couch next to her.

"Yes she is, so Bella anything interesting going on in your life?" Alice asked and tilted her head to the side a bit making me melt a little on the inside from the cuteness that is Alice Cullen.

"Uhm, well Edward is helping me publish my new book?" I said and then blushed when it came out more as a question rather than a statement. I leaned back in the couch and placed my hands on my lap to try to look more at ease to disguise the nerves that I still felt.

"Really what kind of book?" she asked.

"It's silly; the book is about mythological creatures. I don't really know how to describe it." I shrugged.

"And yet you're publishing it." Alice laughed when I blushed a little.

"Yeah I don't know how I managed it" I laughed.

"Don't worry I'll be the first one to buy it. By Edward do you mean the one that I met at your place? The one with perpetual sex hair?" Alice asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Yup, that's him." I chuckled at her apt description.

"And Jasper is the blond one, right?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"He seems familiar." Alice said.

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow, but before she could answer Esme arrived with our drinks.

"Here you go Bella, I hope you like pineapple." She smiled softly.

"Yes I do, thank you very much Esme." I said and took a sip before placing the glass on the coffee table in front of me.

"Mom, where's dad?" Alice asked.

"He had to work late tonight." Esme said and before I could stop myself I spoke. "Where does he work?" I blushed and looked away feeling embarrassed when I realized how blunt my question was.

"He works as a surgeon at New York Downtown Hospital." She smiled and sat on the love seat across from us. I was happily surprised when Alice took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

We spent the next two hours talking and getting to know each other. I turns out that Esme is an interior designer and that she met her husband Carlisle when she broke her leg falling off a ladder on the job. Carlisle was working in the ER when she was brought in and he was the doctor who patched her up. She says that it was love at first sight for both of them.

About half an hour later my stomach growled making Alice giggle.

"I guess you're hungry huh?" I nod and she smiled. "What do you have a taste for Bella?" Esme asked. I shrugged "I don't know. I'm not that picky I'll eat just about anything."

Alice pursed her lips contemplatively for a few moments then her expression brightened. "Mexican food! I love Mexican food!" She replied. "You know hola senorita, guapo, tacos, nachos, salsa and all that good stuff."

"Alice you know half of what you just said isn't food right?" I said chuckling. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. "Spanish was never my strong suit." She replied with a huff. Esme smiled at our conversation then glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened briefly.

"Well girls I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly but I have a meeting I need to get to. Bella you're welcome to anything in the kitchen." She smiled and rose to gather her purse and keys. I smiled back and nodded. "Don't forget to lock up girls." With a final farewell wave to me and a hug for Alice she went out the front door.

"So Mexican food?" Alice asked and I found myself nodding yet again.

"Okay let me just cal-"The familiar jingle of Alice's cellphone interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Hey Peter, look I can't talk right now can I call you back later?" She said and mouthed a quick 'Sorry' to me.

"I understand bu- wait how do you know I'm at my parent's?" Alice frowned and pursed her lips making her look sexy as hell. I sighed quietly to myself while trying not to focus on her lips.

"Of course, I understand." After saying goodbye she hung up the phone and sighed.

I looked at her worriedly "Is everything alright?" I asked. She smiled crookedly and started playing with my fingers.

"Yeah that was my manager apparently he's going to be here in a couple minutes." She replied.

"Is that a bad thing?" I mean if she needed to work that's fine besides she loves being an actress. I don't want to get in her way.

"Is not that its jus-"Alice was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. She sighed before standing up and letting go of my hand, but not before giving it a little squeeze.

"Hey Peter!" Alice said cheerfully when she opened the door, but I could hear the edge in her tone.

"Finally Alice" The man Alice called Peter said exasperated. Peter was handsome with blond hair and a muscular body, but with that attitude it was not so handsome. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to locate you? I had to talk to Chris an-"Alice interrupted him. "You had no right to do that." She practically growled at him.

"Yes I do th-"He was in the middle of his sentence when his eyes fell on me. "And who is that?" He asked while pointing a finger at me as if I were an object. Her eyes narrowed at his tone and gesture. She stood in front of me and reached for my hand which I took without hesitation. I briefly enjoyed the tingles that ran up my arm at her touch.

"Her name is Bella." Alice replied. My heart started to pound at her protective tone and I could feel myself grinning. _The sappy grin I have on my face is probably confusing the hell out Peter._ Peter's gaze moved to our hands then back to my face. I tried to wipe the grin from my face.

"Where did you meet her?" Peter asked.

"Emmett met her at a bar." Alice answered. "Alice" Peter sighed in frustration.

"You know you can't be close friends with your fans, remember what happened the last time?!" Peter shouted. I looked on in confusion as Alice's expression changed from a frown to a sad smile and her eyes glazed over a bit. Whatever happened before couldn't have been good to put that look on her face. I was curious to know what happened but I kept my mouth shut in front of Peter. _I can ask Alice what happened when we're alone._

"She's different!" Alice growled back after her expression cleared a few moments later.

"You said that before!" Peter practically spat out. "And it almost cost you, your career"

Alice sighed before turning to look at me "Bella I'll call you a cab, okay?" I was too shocked by the quick turnaround to answer. She let go of my hand and searched for her phone before dialing the cab agency.

Meanwhile Peter continued to glare at me, giving a new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill.' Truthfully it scared me a little. What could have happened back then that was so bad? I mean I know becoming friends with a fan probably isn't the smartest idea but this kind of reaction seems a bit harsh.

"So is she leaving?" Peter asked after Alice finished talking on her phone.

"Yes" Alice answered, but it was merely a whisper. After that the room was silent until a car honked outside the mansion about 10 minutes later.

"There's your cab" Peter said with a satisfied smirk. It made me feel small, a feeling I didn't particularly care for. Alice didn't defend me this time which made me feel even worse.

"I'll walk you out Bella." Alice said. I nodded and reached for her hand but she ignored the gesture. Instead she walked past me to open the door. Her reaction made my heart ache. I just don't understand what's going on; 15 minutes ago we were holding hands and deciding what to eat for dinner. Now she's kicking me out of her parent's house and refusing to touch me. My brow furrowed in confusion as I tried to understand her drastic change in behavior. The only thing that came to mind was that so called "fan" incident they mentioned before. _What could have happened with that fan turned friend?_

"Thanks for today Alice I had a lot of fun." I said to Alice once we were outside trying to end the evening on a high note. I didn't try to touch her again. If we were alone I might have tried but Peter was watching us from the open door way. He was tapping his foot impatiently obviously wanting me to leave but I refused to leave until I said goodbye to Alice.

"I had fun too Bella." Alice gave me the first real smile since Peter walked through the door. I found myself returning her smile even though I was disappointed that our evening was coming to a close.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I asked with a hopeful expression. She hesitated a moment and shot a glance over her shoulder at Peter who was still glaring at me from the doorway. My expression fell when I thought she didn't want to see me again.

"I'll call you. I promise." Alice said quietly before kissing my cheek and walking back to stand next to Peter in the doorway. I stood there in shock for a few moments before silently walking over to the cab. I stepped into the cab and told the cabbie the address for my apartment. Before we drove away I took one more quick look at the house but it was too late the door was already closed and Alice was nowhere in sight. My shoulders slumped in dejection when I realized she didn't wait to see if I made it into the cab alright. I tried not to let myself sink further into depression.

On the ride back to my apartment my mind replayed everything that had happened since the moment we arrived at Alice's parent's house. I sighed forlornly when I got to Peter's arrival. Even with the rather crappy ending today had been one of the greatest days of my life. I got to spend an entire evening with Alice Cullen and she even took me home to meet her parents. Even if Alice wouldn't see me again I would always have this day to look back on. _Besides she said she'd call me. She wouldn't break her promise to me, right?_

I just hope I'm not the only one getting on life's greatest rollercoaster ride. _It'll be a very lonely and painful ride if I am._

**XXXXXXX**

**So… did you guys like it? I mean I know is not a long chapter, but you know writers block, anyway I'm sorry for the drama, and next chapter we have fluffy stuff, so yeah! Review if you want.**

**Whit1270: hey guys sorry this one took so long. I had a busy week last week dealing with graduation and relatives so I didn't have time to look at the chapter. Please forgive me for the extra wait time and don't blame Some Hot Chick. The extra week is all on me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless. **


End file.
